


I Know You Feel What I Feel

by Gravytrain101



Category: Lethal Weapon (TV)
Genre: 3rd date, Bisexual Roger, First Date, Getting Together, M/M, Martin and Roger both have feelings for each other, Supporting Trish, Very Minor, mention of past child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 04:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15766803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: Trish and her kids know that Roger has feelings for Martin Riggs. They talk him into telling Martin how he feels and to his luck Martin feels the same. They go on their first date and have a great time. On their third date Roger asks Martin about his past and Martin doesn't want to tell him anything just yet. The next day Martin feels bad so he tells him a bit of it.





	I Know You Feel What I Feel

**Author's Note:**

> Might be stupid but I can't get this idea out of my head. Let me know what you think!

No One’s POV:  
“Roger,” Trish began, “Sit down. We need to talk.”

Roger sat down at the table with his wife and two oldest kids, “What is this about?”

“Martin. Baby, everyone knows that you are bisexual and no one is judging you for that. We know that you have feelings for Martin and we want to talk to you about that,” she explained.

“I didn’t act on them if that’s what you’re saying,” he snapped. 

“That’s not what we’re saying Dad,” RJ chimed in, “Martin also has feelings for you. He steals glances at you, puts all of his attention on you when you’re talking, and adores you. You do the same for him. What we are saying is that it’s okay for you to act on those feelings. We are fine with it and we understand.”

“What,” he asked, not sure if he heard that last part right. 

“You should go and be with Martin Dad,” Rianne said.

“Trish,” I asked, “What do you think?”

“I say go for it,” she answered, “If he agrees and feels the same way then we will figure something out. So, go and talk to him.”

“Now,” I asked. 

“Yes, now,” she laughed.

 

 

Roger’s POV:  
I’ve never been this nervous in my life. I mean it’s Riggs. I’ve worked with him for over a year and I’m nervous to talk to him. To talk with the man that I’ve jumped off buildings with. 

“Hey Riggs,” I asked through the door of his trailer, “You decent?”

“Rog?” he yelled back, “Uh… yeah come on in!”

“I know this is an unannounced visit so I will leave if you ask me too, but there’s something I wanted to tell you,” I told him as I walked in. 

“Sure, come in and sit down. Hang on. You’re not dying or anything, are you?” he asked.

“No, no, nothing like that,” I rushed to say. 

“Okay, good. I’m gonna get a beer, do you want one,” he offered. 

“No thanks, I’m good,” I said as I watched him open it and take a sip. 

“So,” he sighed as he sat down, “What do you want to tell me?”

“You might not want to hear this but I would appreciate if you listened anyway,” I started and continued once he nodded, “I’m bisexual and I have feelings for you.”

“Come again,” he asked.

“Look Riggs,” I sighed, “I know you feel what I feel. I love you so much that I could kiss you right now. I talked to Trish and the kids and it was their idea for me to come over and talk to you now. I know that this is a lot to take in all at once but is there just a little chance that you feel the same?”

“I shouldn’t be in love with you,” he said.

“There’s nothing to be ashamed of Martin. Having feeli-,” I started. 

“That’s not it Rog,” he interrupted, “You unlocked something in me. I do have feelings for you but you’re married and have kids.”

“They support me 100%. I can call them if you want me to,” I offered as I reached for my phone. 

“No. Don’t. I believe you,” he sighed, “I’m just scared.”

“Scared of what,” I asked as I scooched closer to him. 

“I love this friendship that we have together and I don’t want to lose that. If I do then I don’t know what I’d do because you’re the one the keeps me sane,” he explained, “I’m just scared that I’m going to screw it up and ruin what we have.”

“You won’t screw it up and if this doesn’t work out for some reason I promise that I will continue being your friend. But, if we do give this a shot and when things get crazy . . . don’t push me away. Okay?” I asked. 

“I’ll try,” he answered. 

“Okay,” I said as I made my way to the door, “Good.”

“Are you really going to leave without asking me the question you’ve been dying to ask me,” he asked. 

“Fine,” I said as I took my hand off the handle, “Martin, would you like to go out with me?”

“I would love to Roger,” he smiled, “On one condition, we either do it here or at your place. I’m not ready to go out in public with this.”

“That’s fine with me,” I said, “Tomorrow at 6? Here?”

“Sure Rog, it’s a date,” he agreed. 

 

 

First Date  
Martin’s POV  
I am so nervous that I had to change my shirt so Roger wouldn’t see the pit stains on it. Why am I so worried? I jumped of buildings, almost drowned in a car, rode on top of cars, this is a piece of cake. 

I froze when I heard a knock on the door and Rog calling my name. 

“Dammit,” I whispered under my breath as I ran my hands through my hair. 

“Martin,” he called again, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” I answered as I opened the door, “Sorry. I didn’t hear you the first time.”

“That’s okay,” he said as he stepped in, “Guess what I got us for dinner.”

“Whatever it is it smells amazing,” I responded and grinned when he pulled it out of the bag, “Chicken Parm! Is it fr-“

“Yes,” he interrupted, “It’s from your favorite place.”

“That place is very expensive Rog. You didn’t have to do this,” I said as I started to feel bad. 

“Don’t worry,” he responded, “I wanted to do this.”

“Okay,” I said, “Well let’s dig in.”

 

 

3rd Date  
“Hey,” Roger said before kissing Martin again, “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure,” Martin responded before looking at the sunset. 

“You don’t have to do it now or ever if you don’t want to, but you know everything there is about me and I was wondering if you’d share a bit about your past with me,” he asked. 

“Um,” Martin said as he turned towards Roger with teary eyes, “Can we just kiss a bit more and I will tell you some other time?”

“That’s totally fine honey, I was just asking,” Roger said quickly to reassure Martin before kissing him and bringing him closer. 

 

 

The Next Night   
Roger’s POV  
“Hey honey,” I said as I stepped into his trailer, “What is it you wanted to talk to me about?”

“Remember last night how you asked me about my past and I didn’t answer?” he asked and continued once I nodded, “Well I felt bad about it and I’m ready to tell you whatever you want.”

“Martin you don’t have to, I was only asking,” I said. 

“No,” he interrupted, “I want to. Plus, you will know eventually if we continue this relationship.”

I nodded and sat down with him, “You can tell me as little or as much as you want,” I told him. 

“Thanks,” he started, “Um, my mom got sick when I was a kid, cancer. So, one day my Dad took me out hunting, we shot a deer, but when we were in our yard he told me that Mom loves us but she doesn’t want to fight anymore. They stopped the chemo because it wasn’t working. I didn’t understand but everything stopped when I heard a gunshot, so I ran into the house and found my mother dead in the bathtub. She shot herself. My Dad came in and tried to pull me away but I just kept yelling and yelling. After she died my father started to drink. He would drink when my mom was alive but now he drank even more. He started to beat the shit out of me for no reason. One night I had Molly and Jake over, we were playing video games. My Dad came home and I told Molly and Jake to go home as I went to answer my Dad. He didn’t like that I didn’t answer him right away and he made sure I knew that. He took his belt off, wrapped it up in his hand, and punched me, making sure that the belt buckle would hit me. I was pretty sure I was going to die that night but I heard a gunshot, saw blood, and my father fell to the ground next to me. I looked up and it was Jake. The cops came, took Jake to jail, took my father to the hospital, and took me to an orphanage. That’s why I owe Jake everything and why I let him go.”

“Martin,” I began, trying to find the right words to say, “I don’t know what to say. I’m so sorry that happened to you and I wish it never did. Thank you so much for telling me. I know it wasn’t easy.”

I brought him into a hug and held him for a bit, just letting him soak up the comfort. 

“Roger,” he asked, “Can you stay the night? I don’t want to be alone right now.”

“Sure, sure,” I rushed to say, “Let me call Trish and tell her that I’m staying.”

Once I called her and explained what was going on I went back to the bed in the back of the trailer where I found Martin curled up on. 

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m right here,” I said as he turned towards me as I laid down, “Why don’t you try getting some sleep?”

“Okay,” he said as he closed his eyes. 

I waited for him to fall asleep before drifting off myself, but I wasn’t asleep for too long because I woke up to him screaming. 

“Martin!” I yelled as I turned towards him, “Martin, wake up! It’s just a dream baby. Come on!”

“No! No! Help!” he cried. 

“Martin! Wake up!” I yelled again before slapping him. 

He shot right up and looked at me, “Roger?” he asked. 

“Yes, it’s me. It’s okay, it was just a dream,” I said when I noticed tears in his eyes. 

“But it was so real! I swear! He was here!” he cried into my shoulder. 

“No one’s here. I promise,” I whispered into his ear as I rubbed his back, “Why don’t you try to get some sleep.”

“What if I have the dream again?” he asked. 

“Then I will be here to wake you up,” I said as I kissed his forehead, “Now get some sleep.”

I continued to rub his back when he said, “Thank you Roger. I love you.”

“I love you to Martin,” I said back, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully it was good. Thanks for reading!


End file.
